The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus benjamina. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `Wiandi`.
The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina `Natasha` in a greenhouse in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation and was isolated in a glass house in Aalsmeer, Holland.